Jusqu'à la mort
by imonlyademon
Summary: Emma Swan et Regina Mills sont mariées, ont un enfant du nom d'Henry. Malheureusement, le 11 septembre 2001, une tragédie frappe la famille.


**_2001_**

Emma Swan était une mère de famille, une femme et une collègue. Elle était tout ce qu'une femme normale était. Pourtant, un événement allait déranger toute sa vie. Un événement qui allait vérifier les dires du maire lors de son mariage: « Jusqu'à la mort. »

**XXX**

Emma avait eut un jour de congé, elle pouvait donc se reposer chez elle.

Elle était dans son lit, regardant sa compagne s'activer, en faisant des allers et retours à la salle de bain. Elle sourit devant l'hyperactivité de sa femme. Après 6 ans de mariage, elle était toujours étonnée de la voir si tendue le matin.

« -** Relax 'Gina, j'ai l'impression d'avoir devant moi notre fils quelques heures avant Noël. **»

La brune ne l'écouta pas, elle était habituée aux remarques ironiques de sa compagne. Elle se contenta de lui sourire et de venir l'embrasser rapidement, ce qui la détendit un peu. Emma jeta un œil au réveil, qui affichait 6h23. Sa compagne commençait à 7 heures. Elle savait qu'elle serait pile à l'heure. C'était son truc, d'être ponctuelle. La blonde n'avait jamais compris cette manie.

« **- Je suis présentable? **Demanda Regina en tournant sur elle-même devant Emma.

**- Tu es parfaite ma chérie. Je ne te le dirais jamais assez. **Répondit la jeune blonde en se mettant en tailleur sur le lit, avançant sa bouche pour réclamer un baiser.

**- Et je ne te dirais jamais assez que j'aime la façon silencieuse que tu as de me demander de t'embrasser. **» Emma sourit grandement en rougissant quelque peu. Sa femme arrivait toujours à la faire rougir comme une adolescente de 15 ans. C'était incroyable après 10 ans de relation.

Finalement, elle se balança en arrière dans le lit, lâchant un grognement de frustration d'être réveillée aussi tôt un jour de congé.

Elle regarda sa femme sortir de la chambre en se déhanchant exagérément pour faire rire la blonde. Elle la suivit en courant un peu, manquant de tomber au passage. Elle la rattrapa dans les escaliers, puis se posta à l'entrée de la cuisine, barrant le passage à la brune.

« **- Tutut, d'abord les mots magiques! **La blonde afficha un grand sourire alors que sa compagne soufflait devant le comportement enfantin de sa compagne, mais elle rigola légèrement.

**- Je t'aime, Emma. Laisse moi passer, s'il te plaît. **

**- Non! **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore? **

**- Que tu m'embrasse, je n'ai pas eu ma dose pour la journée. **

**- Je crois que je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. **Taquina Regina, en passant sous le bras d'Emma.

- **Hey! C'est pas du jeu ça. **Se plaignit la blonde, faisant rire la brune. »

Regina se servit un café qu'elle but rapidement, contourna le bar et embrassa sa compagne.

Le bruit de la porte fit sursauter Emma, et elle réalisa que sa femme était parti. C'était toujours aussi compliqué de la laisser partir, Emma essayait à tout prix de retarder le temps, voulant profiter au maximum de sa compagne.

Elle souffla en montant les escaliers, se dirigeant vers la chambre de son fils. Elle toqua doucement, attendant le grognement du petit brun pour lui permettre d'entrée.

Elle se dirigea vers le lit et secoua doucement la masse qui se trouvait sous la couverture.

« **- Henry, mon chéri, c'est l'heure. Il faut que tu te prépares. L'école n'attend pas! **

**- Grumpf. **Henry articula quelque chose dans l'oreiller, qu'Emma ne prit pas le temps de déchiffrer.

- **Je t'attend en bas dans 15 minutes habillé et les dents brossées! **Son amusement trahissait son ton sérieux. »

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Henry descendit, sac à dos sur les épaules qu'il déposa à l'entrée de la cuisine. Il s'assit sur un des tabouret de la cuisine, attendant son assiette de pancakes.

Emma se gara devant l'école, regardant Henry prendre son sac et partir rejoindre ses amis. _Il grandit trop vite,_ pensa-t-elle en le regardant s'éloigner. Elle se souvenait encore du petit bébé qu'elle avait tenu dans ses bras lorsque sa femme avait accouché. Elle avait aimé cet enfant à la seconde même où son regard avait croisé le sien.

A la maison, elle se mit sur le canapé, posant sa tête du l'accoudoir et s'étendant de tout son long. Elle regarda quelques émissions stupides, des dessins-animés, et elle zappa. Elle tomba sur les infos.

Son regard s'agrandit en voyant les tours jumelles. L'une fumante et en feu. Son cœur se stoppa.

_Regina. _

Sa compagne travaillait là-bas. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle arrive à la joindre, et vite. Elle chercha son téléphone dans toute la maison. Ne le trouvant pas, elle abandonna et prit le téléphone fixe, faisant fébrilement le numéro de Regina qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Les sonneries se suivirent, elle tomba finalement sur le répondeur.

La voix de sa femme se fit entendre dans le combiné.

« **Vous êtes sur le répondeur de Regina Mills, si je ne vous répond pas c'est que je ne suis pas là, ou peut-être en danger, qui sait **suivit d'un petit rire qui fit se glacé le sang d'Emma. _Tu as bien trop raison sur ce coup là Gina... _**Veuillez laisser un message après le bip, merci. **»

_Et merde, merde, merde, merde... _Emma envoya valser le téléphone plus loin. Soudain, elle entendit la sonnerie de son propre téléphone portable, elle se rua dans la cuisine, où il trônait sur le meuble à côté de l'évier. "Regina" apparaissait sur l'écran et Emma crut que son corps allait la lâcher. Sa femme était en vie, dieu merci.

« **- Regina! Dieu merci tu m'as appeler! **

**- Emma... **la voix de sa femme était grave, et elle tremblait. Elle pleurait probablement. **Emma, je... Je suis coincée dans cet immeuble à New York.. **

**- JE SAIS REGINA! **Hurla Emma, plus de peur qu'autre chose. **J'ai vu les infos, j'ai essayer de t'appeler avec le téléphone fixe! **

**- Je vais probablement mourir... Je ne sais pas si c'était un avion ou.. Ou je ne sais quoi..**

**- TU NE VAS PAS MOURIR! **S'égosilla la blonde, le stress remontant à la surface. **Tu ne vas pas mourir mon amour!**

**- Il y a beaucoup de fumée... Et.. Je tenais simplement à te dire que je t'aime Emma... Pour toujours... **Elle toussa, la fumée s'incrustant peu à peu dans ses poumons.

**- Regina, écoutes moi! Essaye d'atteindre une fenêtre! La fumée sera moins pénible.**

**- Emma.. Tu ne comprends pas... Quoi que je fasse, je vais mourir. **

**- VAS A CETTE PUTAIN DE FENÊTRE REGINA. JE LE DIRAIS PAS DEUX FOIS. **

**- Très bien. **La brune s'exécuta, prenant de grandes inspirations une fois la tête dehors.

- **Parfait mon amour, tiens bon. Tu n'as pas de sorties possibles? **

**- Non, tout est fermé... **La voix cassée de Regina brisait encore plus le cœur d'Emma. **La seule issue, c'est le vide...**

**- NON! Regina! S'il-te-plaît! Ne dis pas ça! **

**- Je t'aime.. Je t'aime, pour toujours Emma!**

**- REGINA! Regina calme toi, inspire et expire, ça va aller. **

**- Non, ça ne vas pas aller, Emma.. Je vais mourir. Ici. Mainte- **Regina fut couper par un bruit sourd. Des personnes hurlaient en fond. Regina hurla également. La panique prit possession du corps d'Emma. Des centaines d'images parcouraient son esprit à cet instant.

- **Regina?! Regina qu'est-ce que c'était?! Est-ce que ça va?!**

**- Non ça ne va pas, comment veux-tu que ça aille quand je suis probablement à la fin de ma vie.. La tour d'à côté vient d'exploser aussi.. C'est.. C'est affreux Emma... **

**- Regina, mon amour, ça va aller, je te le jure! **

**- Ne jure pas! **

**- Ça va aller...**

**- Emma, il y a tellement de fumée.. Tout le monde est à terre... Il fait tellement chaud... **La réalité frappa Emma. Sa femme n'en ressortirais peut-être pas vivante. Pourtant, sa tête lui criait que c'était le contraire, qu'elle allait retrouver sa femme ce soir. Alors que son esprit, quant à lui, hurlait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais rêve, et qu'il suffisait qu'elle se réveille.

- **Regina... Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement.. **Emma devina que sa femme était retournée à l'intérieur quand elle entendit sa respiration saccadée. _C'est qu'un mauvais rêve Emma, réveille-toi! _**Tu es retournée à l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas? **

**- Je dois... Aider les autres. **

**- Non, tu dois te sauver toi-même Regina! **La blonde faisait sûrement preuve d'égoïsme dans ce moment, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait que sa femme s'en sorte. Quitte à passer pour une égoïste.

- **Maman? **La voix d'Henry se fit entendre derrière Emma, assise à terre contre le mur.

- **Henry! Mon chéri, mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?! **

**- Henry? **La voix de Regina fit écho dans le téléphone.

- **Maman! **Henry se précipita aux côtés de sa mère blonde. **Maman est-ce que ça va?!** Emma comprit qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas de réponse à sa question.

**- Et toi, est-ce que ça va?**

**- C'est pas important moi, maman! Tu es toujours dans la tour? Dis moi si ça va maman! S'il te plaît! **Emma regardait le spectacle devant elle, Henry s'inquiétant pour sa mère, et celle-ci essayant de le rassurer. Elle avait une famille. Regina ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Elle ressortirait de cette tour vivante. Malheureusement, Emma savait qu'elle était impuissante, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour aider sa femme.

- **'Ma! 'Ma, on doit aller là-bas! **

**- Non, Henry, c'est trop risquer, ne venez pas. **Contra la mère brune au travers du téléphone.

- **Henry, ta mère a raison... On ne pourrait rien faire, de toute façon. **

**- Emma, enlève le haut-parleur, s'il te plaît, je dois te parler... **La blonde s'exécuta, remettant le téléphone à son oreille.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? **

**- Ecoute Emma, on est conscientes toi et moi, que je ne ressortirais pas de là vivante. Et ne le nie pas, tu le sais autant que moi, je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir. **Elle toussa pendant quelques secondes. **La fumée, la chaleur, je vais pas m'en sortir. Alors, Emma, je compte sur toi pour- **

**- Non! Regina! Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît... **

**- Emma, écoutes-moi, s'il te plaît. Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur notre fils et... **Les larmes lui coupaient la paroles, mélanger à la difficulté de respirer. **Et je compte sur toi pour vivre pour nous deux. Tout comme si j'étais encore là, d'accord? **

**- Regina...**

**- D'accord Emma? **

**- Tu vas t'en sortir, Gina. **

**- Non. **Le ton froid et sans une once d'espoir de Regina faisait froid dans le dos d'Emma. Après tout, elle avait sûrement raison.. Elle n'avait aucune façon de s'en sortir. Elle devait s'y faire. **MADAME! NON! **Hurla Regina à l'autre bout du fil.

- **Regina?! Regina qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? **

**- Emma, c'est... Oh mon dieu. Une... Femme, vient de... De... Elle vient de sauter, devant mes yeux... Je.. Oh dieu. **

**- Regina, ça va. Panique pas.**

**- Comment tu veux que je ne panique pas? **

**- Parle moi, ne fais que ça, et met toi à la fenêtre Regina putain, je te l'ai déjà dis avant! **Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche en réalisant la façon dont elle venait de parler devant son fils.

- **Ok, ça va. Emma, tu peux remettre le haut-parleur. **

**- Henry, prend le téléphone 2 minutes, j'ai besoin de respirer. **

**- 'Ma? **S'inquiéta Henry en voyant sa mère blonde. **Est-ce que ça va? **

**- Mieux que ton autre mère j'imagine. **

**- Emma... **Répondit désespéramment Regina.

- **Pas d'Emma qui tiennent Regina! Tu vas... Non. **

**- Maman.. Est-ce que tu vas mourir? **Demanda Henry, les larmes aux yeux.

- **Henry... **

**- Dis-moi! Est-ce que tu vas mourir?!**

**- Je... **

**- OUI HENRY! ELLE VA PROBABLEMENT MOURIR. **Hurla Emma, prise d'angoisse, de stress, de peur, et de colère. Elle n'aurait pas voulu être aussi sèche envers son fils, et lui dire les choses de façon aussi cru, mais elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Elle même était sûre que psychologiquement elle allait craquer avant de pouvoir voir la fin de ce désastre. Elle n'aurait pas voulut voir son fils la regardait si tristement.

- **Maman.. C'est vrai? **

**- Probablement mon chéri... Probablement. **Répondit Regina la voix tremblante. Il fallait qu'elle soit honnête envers son petit garçon. On dit toujours que les enfants croient en la magie, mais à ce moment présent, elle savait qu'Henry ne croirait plus en rien.

- **Je t'aime maman... Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. **S'en était trop pour Emma qui craqua, les larmes dévalèrent de ses joues à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle allait perdre l'amour de sa vie. La seule personne qui n'avait jamais réussit à la comprendre. C'était trop. Elle revint s'asseoir aux côtés de son fils, le serrant fort contre elle. Elle regardait le téléphone devant elle. La photo de sa compagne, souriante, en guise d'image de contact.

- **Je t'aime aussi Henry. Emma, s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas.**

**- Tu vas... Tu vas...**

**- J'ai compris Emma. Ecoutez, avant que tout ne soit qu'un vague souvenir, j'aimerais que vous vous rappeliez que je vous aime, de tout mon être et, de tout mon corps. Je vous aime vous deux, bien plus que tout au monde, bien plus que je n'ai jamais aimer. Emma, je te confie notre fils, tu en sera à la hauteur, je le sais. Ne doute jamais de- OH MON DIEU, NON, NON! **» La conversation coupa d'un coup.

« **- Regina?! **

**- Maman? Maman! **»

_Eh merde, merde! _Emma essaya de rappeler sur le téléphone de Regina, mais tomba tout de suite sur la messagerie. Henry, impuissant, et se doutant que quelque chose tournait mal, partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il savait qu'Emma allait probablement se mettre en colère, et il ne voulait pas être là pour la voir devenir une tornade et jeter probablement tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

Pendant quelques minutes, la blonde essaya de rappeler, désespérément sur le téléphone de sa femme. A chaque fois, c'était la même chose. La voix de Regina raisonnait dans les oreilles d'Emma, annonçant qu'elle devait laisser un message sur le répondeur.

"**World Trade Center... **"

Emma retourna rapidement à la télévision en entendant parler des tours.

"**L'effondrement a eut lieu, nous pouvons dès à présent, dire adieu à nos tours. **

**Nous faisons également part de nos condoléances aux proches des victimes se trouvant dans les tours et au sol. **"

_Non... Non, c'est... C'est impossible. Pas ici, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. C'est... NON! _Emma attrapa la télécommande, la projetant le plus loin possible. Elle s'écrasa contre un des murs où était accroché un tableau.

Les coussins suivirent, puis d'autres objets, la maison fut bientôt sans dessus-dessous. Emma éclatait, lâchait sa rage contre des objets insignifiants. Enfin. Presque.

Quand elle attrapa le gilet de Regina, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Les larmes montèrent, il ne suffisait que d'un battement de cils pour qu'elles tombent.

Elle serra le gilet, humant l'odeur de sa femme. Elle s'autorisa enfin à cligner des yeux, l'eau salé lui descendant les joues. Elle tomba sur le canapé, serrant toujours le gilet, comme si cela allait faire apparaître sa compagne.

A la place de la brune, ce fut son fils, qui apparut à l'entrée du salon.

« **- 'Ma? **Il aperçut les images diffusées en boucle à la télé.

**- Henry... **

**- C'est... **les larmes montèrent aux yeux du petit garçon. **Ça y est? C'est finit? **

**- Oui, Henry... **

**- 'Ma... **Il vint se coller à sa mère. **Maman va terriblement me manquer... **

**- A moi aussi gamin, à moi aussi... Si tu savais à quel point. **»

Emma avait toujours été impressionnée par la capacité à comprendre les choses aussi rapidement de son fils. Parfois, elle aurait voulu qu'il ne puisse pas comprendre aussi facilement. Comme en ce moment. C'était déjà assez dur, et il fallait qu'elle le dise à son fils à présent.

Pendant une longue partie de la journée, ils se remémorèrent les moments heureux avec la brune, et Emma pleurait, longtemps, et énormément. Henry se montrait plus réservé, mais la blonde avait surpris des bruits étranglés venant de la chambre du garçon dans la nuit, alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Henry avait sûrement attendu pour pleurer.

Quoi qu'il arrive, Regina avait tenu sa promesse lors de leur mariage.

« **Jusqu'à la mort. **»


End file.
